User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: 'Tis The Season 7
One Step Forward, Two Steps Back “What is Gary doing here?” asked Pete. That was a fair question; what was Gary doing here? Pete and I had met near the basement door, where we had spent a couple of hours digging a tunnel out of the building. Somehow along the way, Gary had managed to follow us without us noticing. He leaned against the wall, staring at a stain on the grimy walls. I glanced at the crazy sociopath, who offered no answers. He remained still and silent like a statue. Only more calculating. Over the last three months, I had come to learn that Gary did nothing just for the hell of it. Some plot was already set in motion. Oh how I longed for those moments before Trent told me that story of how Gary came to be known as the psycho he is today. I shrugged. “Whatever. Just ignore him.” Returning my attention to Pete, and imagining that Gary was the stain he seemed so interested in, I said, “So, about your date—.” Gary let out a dry laugh. I turned to him once more. Hands raised level to his chest, palms flat, he indicated that he wasn’t going to divulge the reason behind his laughter. I rolled my eyes. Probably off his meds. “With Sarah, do you know where you are going to go?” I continued, as if there was no interruption. Pete stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, head lowered, he muttered, “Sort of. She mentioned wanting to see the big tree in Old Bullworth Vale. Good place to start.” “You could go to the movies,” I suggested. I reached into my pocket and pulled out twenty bucks—I had gotten it from my room during the first supplies run. “Here. I think they are showing a movie of one of those books she likes.” Pete stared at the crumpled green twenty dollar bill I placed on his palm. “I can’t take this…” “Of course you can. Consider it an early Christmas present. Besides, you have to take her somewhere nice, it is your first date—.” Gary laughed again. I turned to him, giving him the stink eye. “What?” I snapped, figuring out the pattern in his laughter. “Nothing at all,” Gary said, unable—unwilling—to hide the smirk plastered all over his face. “Oh yeah?” I countered. “Pete on a date with a girl.” Gary let out another laugh. “You find something funny about Pete having a date?” “Actually, yeah,” Gary admitted. “If it were with you, for example, I see that. Wouldn’t surprise me. Girly boy Pete…” He raised his right hand. “And a girl…” Raised the other. For some showy reason clapped them together. “Nah, seems like something as insane as rumors of sasquatch wandering the woods.” There was so many words I wanted to utter there. Call him all kinds of crazy. Small footsteps in the other room announced Sarah’s arrival. She did look adorable in her red hat, and red and white sweater she had gotten from her dorm. Seeing so many people watching, she hid her face behind her hands. There was no book in sight, a behavior pattern I had never known her to have. I climbed into the tunnel, knitted my hands together, to give Sarah a boost. In the night, someone had dug hand and foot holds in the firm snow. Sarah climbed up and out, using most of the hand and footholds along the way. Pete followed after her. Then I climbed up myself, hoping to leave Gary down there. No such luck. He followed after me. “What?” said Gary, at the sight of my raised eyebrow. “I told you, I had to see this.” “You’re going to follow us no matter what I say, aren’t you?” Gary nodded. “Fine. No wise cracks.” After a few moments pause, I added, “And you can help me get footage.” I had to retrieve the camera. Milo had mentioned leaving it in a backpack on the backseat of Crabblesnitch’s former car. I turned away, to give Pete and Sarah some time to talk. Do the awkward start of date small talk. Gary just stood there watching. If that were at all possible, he would probably pull up a chair and eat popcorn. I grabbed him by the teal sweater, and steered him towards the parking lot. Gary pulled his arm out of my grasp. “Get off, moron.” “You’re not hanging around Pete, tormenting like you usually get off on.” Credit where it was due, Milo knew his stuff. The burnt out hollow wreck parked in our big nosed headmaster’s personal parking space was beyond repair. Any salvageable piece went up in flames. A pungent stench of urine burned my nostrils. The only thing it was good for now was either scrap at the dump or a hobo’s condo. Over the hood, that I suspected was slotted back in place, was the words “BOOM, BABY” in bright yellow painted in big letters. The doors had blasted off, and landed ten feet away from the car. I shook my head, resisting the temptation to laugh. Oh, Milo. His talents will enrage mechanics and please many criminals one day. Far too great for a quiet little place like Bullworth. I fished out the backpack. Inside was a video camera, and a list of the places Becky wanted recording. “I get it,” said Gary. “You’re living vicariously through the girly dork.” I glanced at him. “Not even close.” “Hey, no shame in it. Femme-Boy can get a girl, and you can’t.” “Shut up, Gary. Since you went all stalker on us, how do I know you’re not jealous of Pete?” I said, not believing my own words. Gary was here to torment Pete like he always did. If Pete was happy, Gary had no power over him. “Wish girls were interested in you?” Gary laughed hard. “Oh, please. Girls are pathetic and pointless.” “In love with someone, but don’t have the balls to ask her out?” I teased. I knew I was poking the bear, but I enjoyed it. Giving the school’s sociopath a taste of his own medicine was oddly empowering. He shot me the stink eye. “No,” he said angrily, through his teeth. A smile spread across my lips against my will. This was pure gold. “You are in love with someone!” I accused. His fist clenched. Body tensed, as if he were desperately trying to resist the temptation to bust my jaw. “Shut up…” The way his nostrils flared, reminded me of a dragon about to breath fire. “Is it Becky?” His fist slammed against my eye. Okay, I did ask for that. My hand over my eye, I let out a groan of pain. “Don’t talk about her like that,” Gary roared, pointing a threatening finger. “Alright! I was winding you up, you deranged psychopath! What is wrong with you?” ^^^^ Gary’s rage was yet to subside. We made it all the way to Bullworth Town, without saying a word to each other. All along the way, the camera was recording the whole way. Outside YumYum Market, I decided to go for it and clear the icy air between us. “Gary, I—.” “I didn’t hit you because there was some truth to what you said.” “I know why you hit me. I crossed the line. The moment I said it, I regretted it. I was wrong.” “Just stop.” “Look, I’m trying to make things right, least you can do is listen.” Gary pushed open the door to the small crowded store. “I know what you are doing, and you can cut it out.” I followed him in, checking my pockets to see if I gave Pete all my money or not. Ten bucks at most. Gary wandered around near the window, with a look on his face all too familiar to me. I had adorned that look many times growing up. Needing something, but knowing I didn’t have the money for it. Not even bothering to ask him, I got two cans of soda and a couple of bags of chips. Out the store, I gave him the chips and soda. He may have scoffed, and pretended he didn’t want them, but actions spoke louder than words. Gary didn’t give them back. On a bench in the town square, in the shadow of city hall, I ate my chips and drank my soda, he did the same with his own. Becky wanted some footage of places off the beaten track, to show the full extent of Crabblesnitch’s deceit. Along the trail near the church to Old Bullworth Vale, through the park, and down towards the pier. “You know Gary, this whole afternoon is proof that we don’t always have to be in a fight. We can be friends.” Gary laughed. “Us? Friends. No. We will never be “friends.” I’m only playing nice, because Becky asked me not to mess with you during the production of the play. The moment the last curtain falls, the thing we had before is back on. I’m coming after you in ways you can’t even imagine.” Making amends with Gary was a long shot, but the pay off was much sweeter. The one point I failed to factor in, was Gary’s twisted personality. I couldn’t keep quiet, so I spoke from the heart. “Hiding behind the mask doesn’t help. You might pretend you don’t care. Tell yourself it doesn’t matter. Go on day after day, ignoring that voice in your head, telling you it was all one big lie. It is never too late to just take off the mask, and start over.” Gary turned his back to me, looked out over the ocean inlet. “And what did you think will happen? Some big Christmas miracle, where we all sing and dance, holding hands and drinking eggnog.” He scoffed. Pointed a finger at me. “And you, Josh Hyde, can save my tortured soul? Well, three therapists, and eleven years of meds failed to do that. Are you really up your own ass enough, to think you can save me from myself?” He put on a act of being pathetic, but the true feeling of mockery shone through fine enough. I rolled my eyes. “Get over yourself, Gary. Not everyone is out to get you, or doing some big scheme to change you. I’m offering an olive branch.” “Shove it up your ass.” He walked away, thinking that would be the end of it. “You know, a con artist lives by the lie. To lie is to believe. I’m willing to bet money, that you have spent many hours convincing yourself you are happy the way you are. Really you would like nothing more than to wake up one morning, not take your meds, and feel like a normal kid.” Gary laughed. “Now who is trying to convince himself his own lies are true? I am who I am, and nobody, not even a pathetic nothing like you is going to change that.” He continued walking, waving his hand in gesture—probably flipping me the bird, adding his parting words, “Until the final curtain falls.” ^^^^ First thing I did, upon entering the auditorium, was congratulate Milo on his handy work. “Man, that car... awesome work,” I said. “The piss smell. Pretty strong.” “Thanks,” said Milo, proudly puffing out his chest. “I’ve been working on it. Not quite got the right strength of smell just yet. I want him to smell it before he sees it. Which reminds me, I better get going.” Milo headed out the door. The red haired girl Louisa was measuring that blue haired kid Danny for his costume. Scattered on the floor around her were many different items of clothing. From an ugly gray suit, to a robe that could have come from a grim reaper costume. The moment I had waited for had arrived, and it was beautiful. Becky had gotten the chains, padlocks and some bolt cutters. I, Josh Hyde, got the pleasure of chaining up Gary Smith, to complete his costume. “Josh, you ready?” said Becky. I nodded, shoot Gary a gloating glance. “Why does he get to chain me?” Gary asked. “I may have promised him twice, that he can do it,” Becky admitted. I enjoyed every minute of twisting the chains together, connecting some links together with padlocks. After the crap afternoon we had, this was my reward. He complained, I tugged hard on the chains. He insulted me, I did it again. A vicious but fun circle. I had long finished the chain net, when Pete and Sarah returned from their date. They seemed happy. Later that night, when all the lights were out, we snuck out to the empty geography classroom to talk. With a smile that never left his delicate almost feminine features, he told me what happened. “Josh, it was amazing. We talked. Walked around the park. Ate at Shea Lewis. She agreed to go out with me again.” His eyes were alight with joy. “Before we climbed down the snow tunnel, we kissed.” “That is awesome, Pete. How was it?” “Better than anything I could have imagined. I can’t believe it. Me, with a girlfriend. If you had have told me this would happen this morning, I wouldn’t have believed you. So, how was things with Gary this afternoon?” “Don’t ask.” The last thing he needed was for me to be a complete buzzkill. Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction